iFourth of July
by PigSlay
Summary: Made in honor of the Fourth of July. All the characters of iCarly start to imagine what their perfect Fourth of July would be like. Each chapter is 100 words.
1. Chapter 1: Carly

**iFourth of July **

**Chapter 1: Carly**

**Author's notes: I don't own iCarly. Each chapter (not counting the author notes, chapter title, or story title) is 100 words.**

I imagine the perfect Fourth of July, one where I get another chance to give Freddy a nose kiss.

I imagine the perfect Fourth of July, one where Freddy realizes I like him too.

One where I spend all night long by the fireworks with Freddy by my side.

One where when we're alone, I can finally tell him I love him.

There are tons of thing I wish, like going to fish with Spencer. Being with Sam, best friends forever.

However, as the song goes when the music flows, all you need is love.

So, a Freddy 4th's forever.

**iFourth of July**


	2. Chapter 2: Sam

**iFourth of July **

**Chapter 2: Sam**

**Author's notes: I don't own iCarly. Each chapter (not counting the author notes, chapter title, or story title) is 100 words.**

A perfect Fourth of July, what would that be for me?

Fireworks with Carly and Freddy, a night over at Carly's house, another episode of iCarly.

Torturing Freddy, to cover up my love for him.

A night out in a restaurant, like that famous one nearby would be nice, if not we could just stay at Carly's home, and eat Spencer's spaghetti tacos.

Whatever Freddy wants will sound good to me. Can't you see? When Carly kissed Freddy on the nose, I was so sad.

I hope someday, like maybe today when the fireworks go up, I can tell him.

**iFourth of July**


	3. Chapter 3: Freddy

**iFourth of July **

**Chapter 3: Freddy**

**Author's notes: I don't own iCarly. Each chapter (not counting the author notes, chapter title, or story title) is 100 words.**

A perfect Fourth of July for me would be one with Carly.

I can only picture what she and Sam will do for iCarly today.

They might take tons of balloons and celebrate, wearing red, white, and blue clothes. They might also add a sound to the sound maker like they did for the fiftieth web show. Either way though, it will be a lot of fun with Carly. There might even be fireworks in honor of their Fourth of July web show that spell out iCarly in red, white, and blue.

What's most important though, is Carly has fun.

**iFourth of July**


	4. Chapter 4: Spencer

**iFourth of July **

**Chapter 4: Spencer**

**Author's notes: I don't own iCarly. Each chapter (not counting the author notes, chapter title, or story title) is 100 words.**

A perfect Fourth of July. I can't even think of that. There are so many things that could make Fourth of July special.

Fireworks with my little sister and her friends. Watching how they do iCarly in honor of this special holiday.

Maybe she could let me off the hook and do some fencing with Freddy. It was so much fun before. I'm sure this special holiday could make it even better.

I could make some of my spaghetti tacos and add a little something to it that will make it extra special for this holiday. Long as Carly's happy.

**iFourth of July**


	5. Chapter 5: Jeremy 'Germy'

**iFourth of July **

**Chapter 5: Jeremy "Germy"**

**Author's notes: I don't own iCarly. Each chapter (not counting the author notes, chapter title, or story title) is 100 words.**

A perfect Fourth of July? I'll never have one. Why? Because I'll still be sneezing. I'll still have this cold. It's happened every Fourth of July since Kindergarten, even before that probably.

The only good thing about the Fourth of July is the fireworks. However, even that I never get to see. My parents won't let me see the fireworks because they're afraid I'll make some other people sick.

At least they let me see iCarly. That's the only thing I'm aloud to do on this holiday it seems.

So, even though it's the Fourth, I never get to celebrate.

**iFourth of July**


	6. Chapter 6: Gibby

**iFourth of July **

**Chapter 6: Gibby**

**Author's notes: I don't own iCarly. Each chapter (not counting the author notes, chapter title, or story title) is 100 words.**

My perfect Fourth of July… hmm…

I think I will make my own web show, like iCarly. It will be fun.

No Sam trying to blame me for things. That's fantastic too.

Best of all, I'll be able to spend time with my family.

The fireworks will be great to watch.

Plus this is an important date in history; it's good that we celebrate the Fourth of July.

The fireworks have always been my favorite part of the year. And not just because of the fun parades.

I wish the best for everybody else and their perfect Fourth of July.

**iFourth of July**


	7. Chapter 7: Valerie

**iFourth of July **

**Chapter 7: Valerie**

**Author's notes: I don't own iCarly. Each chapter (not counting the author notes, chapter title, or story title) is 100 words.**

A perfect Fourth of July…

I haven't been able to think of the Fourth of July ever since my plan to make Freddy get away from iCarly forever failed.

However, a perfect Fourth of July, if I ever do have one will be one where my evil plans actually work.

Fireworks mean nothing to me unless they spell out "Congratulations Valerie, your plan succeeded!"

That's the only thing that would make me want to enjoy the fireworks.

So I get to spend time with my family, so I get to see a parade, big deal. I want victory; that's it.

**iFourth of July**


	8. Chapter 8: Ms Briggs

**iFourth of July **

**Chapter 8: Ms. Briggs**

**Author's notes: I don't own iCarly. Each chapter (not counting the author notes, chapter title, or story title) is 100 words.**

Oh, I can see it now.

No giving detention to Sam, no having to deal with Sam.

Sam won't be anywhere near me, unless she moves. If she does I'll never have some time to myself.

She'll be everywhere; she'll never escape my mind.

No though, she's at her house, wherever that is.

A perfect Fourth of July includes fireworks. Even though the Scottish people don't have a Fourth of July.

That would be another part of a perfect Fourth of July; having a professional Scottish dancer come and perform without worrying about booing.

Yes, this is gonna be fantastic.

**iFourth of July**


	9. Chapter 9: The Principal

**iFourth of July **

**Chapter 9: The Principal**

**Author's notes: I don't own iCarly. Each chapter (not counting the author notes, chapter title, or story title) is 100 words.**

My perfect Fourth of July? Wow, that's a bit of a tough question.

I know it's perfect not have to give Sam any more detentions. Not having to see her for her weekly visits.

The fireworks will be nice as well.

I used to love going with my mom and dad to see the fireworks.

I wonder how they'll spend their Fourth of July.

I sure hope this year's not the year. I know I think about that every year, but I can't help it.

I don't want them retired.

I suppose a perfect Fourth would be with them.

Perfect.

**iFourth of July**


	10. Chapter 10: Mandy

**iFourth of July **

**Chapter 10: Mandy**

**Author's notes: I don't own iCarly. Each chapter (not counting the author notes, chapter title, or story title) is 100 words.**

A perfect July Fourth… There's nothing out of the ordinary.

I watch iCarly and listen to my favorite band. They **ROCK!**

The only thing different would be the fireworks.

If they ever put up some iCarly fireworks, that will **ROCK!**

I can't wait to see what iCarly will do for the Fourth of July. Whatever they do though, I'm sure will **ROCK!**

It will probably rock even more than when they dressed a dog up as a pig. That still **ROCKED!**

People may think I'm crazy. I don't care though.

I can't wait to see the fireworks, it will **ROCK!**

**iFourth of July**


End file.
